


Hear Me Roar

by Penny32



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Intrigue, Political Alliances, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny32/pseuds/Penny32
Summary: It takes all kinds of fortitude for progress to be made. Some fights require flame and sword. Some fights require a quieter strength, a smile in the face of adversary. In the end, it is always the victor who roars. S/K*Back by popular demand*





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s Note: I do not own Inuyasha. (Disclaimer applicable to the entirety of this tale.) I also absolutely adore this fiction. This is an alternate universe fiction. Let me know what you think! Cheers!

Chapter 1: Piqued Curiosity

The sound of her skirts was loud in the silent hallway though her footsteps were as quiet and light as that of a mouse. She turned at the corridor and passed through a large entry way into the guest wing of the Astorian Castle, the windows white with falling snow and wind. This area of the castle was still slightly cool, slowly heating under the influence of the heating spells laid down by the Ladies and Professors in residence. 

The lack of warmth would have been a remiss mark in their spotless record for good hospitality if they had been expecting the guests escorted here earlier. Since they had not, no one had been prepared for the tizzy the arrivals had caused amongst the students of the Astorian Finishing School. 

Two of the younger girls had actually fainted (not that she could blame them). The Heirs of the Western principalities and the Princes themselves had sought shelter within the walls of their school from the blizzard. The most eligible bachelors of the Western Court were here until the white storm outside stopped. 

Even she had felt her heart race when she had caught Prince Sesshoumaru’s eyes. 

Right now though, there was no time to dwell on such things. She halted her footsteps in an empty corridor and listened. Quickly, she followed the murmur of voices to the third door on her right. 

The candlebras lining the corridor flickered with warm golden-white light, illuminating the rich cherry wood and emerald green rugs. Taking a deep breath to swallow her nervousness- she would get in so much trouble if she was caught here, she knocked on the door. 

She smiled at the bronze eyes that looked down at her before slipping past the unknown, young Lord and into the room. To her relief and rising irritation, she took in the presence of all her missing companions. 

“Good evening, my Lords and Ladies.” Her waist-length ebony hair- loose due to her hurry, slid over her shoulder as she curtsied to the Princes. “I apologize for interrupting; however, the young Ladies are needed in the Upper Gaming Room.” 

Almost immediately she could feel the nervous tension from the other young ladies in the room, the undercurrent of warning in her words apparent. When she rose, she was immediately gathered into a bone-crushing hug and she stiffened instantly. The scent of incense and forest helped her relax a heartbeat later, and she returned the hug just as ferociously. “Hi, Miroku-nee-san.” 

Her violet-eyed cousin pulled back after a moment, grinning goofily at her blue eyes and wide smile. “We are far more interesting than whoever awaits you in the Upper Gaming Room. Stay and join us, Kagome.” 

She shook her head, hair sliding to tickle her elbows. She shot her twin sister a telling glance. “We really must be going onee-san.” 

“I don’t think we quite care to leave yet, Kagome-chan. I’m sure you can understand.” Kagura’s voice was a sultry purr and Kagome barely refrained from rolling her eyes. 

Oh, yes. She understood perfectly why Kagura and Kaguya had coerced some of the girls of their school to join them in this after-hours jaunt to the guest quarters. It was no secret at the school that Kagura and Kaguya aimed to be Princesses of the West. It was also no secret that they instigated most of the rule-breaking, proclaiming that they did not care to be oppressed by words on paper or useless commandments made by old ninnies. 

Normally Kagome didn’t care at all about their antics; however, this time- the one time that it counted, they had managed to get both of her sisters to comply with their foolery. Being found in a male’s room after hours without a mated female escort would ruin a young female’s reputation. Whether or not anything untoward was occurring was irrelevant to the gossips of Court and once such a rumor was started, the female’s chance at making a good match was over. 

She turned slowly, gracefully to Kagura, lifting calm blue eyes to haughty red ones. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku shift as he began to realize the reason for her insistence on departure. The flash of understanding in his eyes was fortifying. He exchanged glances with Sesshoumaru-sama and Naraku-sama. Inuyasha-sama leaned by the door, ears twitching towards the wall, listening. 

“I understand perfectly, Kagura; however, I’m not sure that you do. Your absence from your bedrooms has been noted.” Her words were soft; but, the reaction was instantaneous amongst the young ladies and the brothers of the ladies present. Where before Kagome had only suggested something to worry about, now she had clearly stated the danger their livelihoods were in. Kagura frowned but remained quiet. She would be a fool to make an enemy of Kagome, heiress to one of the West’s richest, if smallest, principalities. 

Kikyou and Rin came to stand by Kagome. Rin’s cinnamon-colored eyes were teary with fear and she clutched at Kikyou’s hand. Their little sister was only twelve, five years younger than them. She had probably been the one to convince Kikyou to go with Kagura and Kaguya on this idiotic adventure, having become enamored of the other girls. Kagome knew that Kikyou would never have done something like this herself even if they had all missed their elder cousin. 

To her astonishment, Sesshoumaru-sama gestured for silence and began giving quiet instructions to Naraku and Miroku on how to escort them to the Upper Gaming Room without being seen. She had no idea her cousin was close with the Heir of the Western Lands. 

Then to her horror, she heard the footsteps coming down the corridor. She and the younger Prince looked at one another, frozen. His eyes were very golden and within them she swore she could see the heart of the wilderness, an untamable ferocity. 

Rin whimpered by her side and wrapped an arm around Kikyou’s waist. Her twin’s face had gone white, chocolate-eyes wide with sudden fear. Even Kagura looked scared, a dainty hand placed over her mouth. 

Naraku-sama cursed. They didn’t even have time to hide let alone get rid of traces of their scents and auras. 

In the sudden stillness, Kagome straightened and swept the Heir to the West another curtsy, not looking anyone in the eyes. “Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, I will see you for breakfast tomorrow.” 

She turned and swept out the door before her sisters and cousin could try to stop her. Her courage wavered as she saw the reproving face of their Headmistress catch sight of her. She didn’t have to fake the widening of her eyes or the sudden fear that sent her pulse racing. “Headmistress!” 

“Kagome, what are you doing here?” Lady Amoru’s voice was as sharp as a whip, anger darkening violet eyes to a deep, deep indigo. 

She fidgeted, walking away from the door towards her Headmistress. “I’m sorry, Headmistress. After you mentioned a few moments ago that you couldn’t find my sisters or some of my companions, I got a little bit worried. My youngest sister has become quite taken with the more outspoken young ladies and I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t visiting our elder cousin without a guardian.” 

Kagome looked at the edge of her skirts, stopping in front of her Headmistress. 

“Well,” Lady Amoru’s voice had softened, “since I saw you only moments ago, I know you weren’t doing anything untoward; but, never do anything so stupid again, young lady! Your reputation is your most precious possession. You must not allow it to be questioned.” 

She nodded, relieved beyond belief that she wasn’t going to get into too much trouble. She gave Lady Amoru a small smile and was astonished to find that their most severe of professors return it. “Yes, Headmistress. I am sorry. I just worry about my younger sister sometimes.” 

“I am assuming from your relaxed posture that there are no miscreants wandering into rooms they shouldn’t be wandering into?” The Lady’s eyes were more worried than aggravated when she looked down the hallway, inuyoukai senses not able to tell much due to the lingering cold of the wing. 

“No, Headmistress. There are no miscreants here.” Kagome bounced on her toes before turning down the hallway back towards the main wing. “I’m a little cold, Headmistress. May I walk with you back to our wing?” 

The inuyoukai female smiled and placed a soft hand on Kagome’s hair. “It is a shame that your youngest sister does not look to you for guidance. You and Kikyou are true gems unlike those rebellious ones influencing the younger girls.” 

Kagome laughed, bringing a smile to her usually severe Headmistress’ face once more. “Headmistress, If I chose to rebel against something, it would have to be worthwhile. I do not believe that having sweet drinks every night with the evening meal is a rule that demands a revolution.” 

Lady Amoru agreed, eyes twinkling with humor. “You most certainly do not need to get a sugar high every evening.” 

Behind them, once the corridor was clear, the young ladies of the West were escorted to their rooms by various young lords and knights. To Rin’s delight and Kagura’s envy, the Prince of the West let the young girl ride on his back in inu form. 

Interestingly, they made it back to their rooms before Kagome and the Headmistress did. Perhaps that was why Kagura cornered Kagome in the hallway, anger flashing in her eyes and snapping through her fan. 

“Did you receive any notes just now?” The words were spat at her by an angry wind youkai. The rest of the girls poked their heads out of their rooms to watch. 

Kagome frowned and held her ground. They both knew making enemies of one another was not desired. “What are you talking about?” 

“Sesshoumaru-sama sent out a note to someone right before he escorted myself and Rin back. Was the note to you?” Kagura took a small, threatening step forward. 

“No.” The blue-eyed miko kept her answer short and to the point. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Kagura turned, chin in the air. “Alright. Thank you for the warning earlier. Good night.” 

Kagome rolled her eyes before kissing Rin good night on her cheek. “Good night, everyone.” 

When she entered her room, she stretched languidly before drifting over to her bed, letting her dress fall to the ground in a heap. The maid would get it in the morning. A flickering red candle on her desk caught her eye, strange because she hadn’t bought any red candles recently. She walked over and felt her jaw drop, lifting the small piece of paper in weak fingers. 

Her pulse picked up with excitement and she opened the wax seal- the Prince’s seal, quickly. 

_-What would you consider worth the effort of rebellion? –S. Taisho –_

Kagome sat slowly on her bed, heart racing. She had known the Prince would over hear her conversation with the Headmistress- his line’s hearing was exceptional. She had not known that he would think anything she said interesting enough to warrant a note. 

Smiling, Kagome rummaged through her drawers for a small teal candle before picking up her quill. She tickled her chin with the feather while thinking of a response. ~*~


	2. Chapter 2

_We dance for laughter, we dance for tears, we dance for madness, we dance for fears, we dance for hopes, we dance for screams, we are the dancers, we create the dreams.  
-Penny32_

Chapter 2: For Freedom?

The Prince of the Western Lands woke in the haze of a dream that he could not remember, pleasantly wrapped in a warm cocoon of unfamiliar sheets, languid and relaxed. The first thought he coherently processed was that he needed to take more vacations- it was nice to wake without having a pressing schedule being read to him by his squire. The second thought was brought to him by his nose- the scent of heat, wax and ocean water. 

The first two obviously belonged to a candle but the third? He turned his head sideways, braided hair sliding across his shoulder and onto his pillows. 

Ah. A scented candle had been lit on his bedside table, placed next to a note sealed in white wax flecked with purple. The sealing wax was faintly scented with lavender and he lifted the note to study it more closely. 

An interesting idea to scent wax the way people usually scented themselves with perfumes. It was interesting enough to warrant a new fad at Court, for sure. 

He was not truly surprised to find the sigil belonged to the young Lady he had sent a note to the evening before. The sigil was of the Foreta province known for its ingenuity and precious gem and salt mines. Heiress Higurashi of the Foreta Province would, of course, be the first to know of new inventions created by her artisans. 

His golden eyes flicked over the thick parchment paper she had sent him before glancing at the window peeking through the curtain. Snow fell thick and heavy, blown past the shutters with fierce winds. The blizzard was coming down in full force, ensuring that even if it ended that evening it would be a few days before the roads were able to be traveled. An unexpected, though much needed, vacation. 

Sighing and deciding to allow Shippou to sleep in a little longer, the Heir of the West shifted in the bed. Pillows were adjusted so he could lounge against them and read. A flick of his wrist brought another log to the fire, the crackle and pop echoed quietly around the silent room. Once comfortable, he opened the letter. 

To his astonishment, it was rather short. In his experience, people always wrote him letters of substantial length- to the point where he was often skimming them or asking Shippou to write down the important parts in a report. Ladies of the Court definitely never sent him short letters- a stroke to his ego; but, also rather irritating when he unintentionally gave them the wrong idea about his interest. He wasn’t sure if he was offended by the suggested lack of interest by the Heiress of Foreta. Still, Lady Higurashi was piquing his curiosity both with her words yesterday and the few words she had sent as a response; and so, he settled down to read. 

_-History has proven that freedom, family and love are worth rebelling for. While I understand the value of all three, I find myself willing to rebel most for the first; because, such actions would benefit all, not just myself and those I care dearly for. –K. Higurashi-_

His eyebrow lifted; his thoughts sardonic. How romantically selfless to fight for the freedom of the people. Still, despite his mockery of her words, he levitated his traveler’s writing set to him and brought out his quill, ink and parchment. 

_-Freedom is not a commodity in short supply any longer, unlike the past long gone. What would you fight for in the present time? - S. Taisho-_

He marked it with his seal, put his set away and raised his head. “Shippou!” 

To his amusement, his little red-haired squire was still half-asleep when he stumbled in. “Take this to Lady Kagome Higurashi… after you make yourself presentable. Deliver it before she goes to the morning meal.” 

“Yes, sir.” Shippou bowed and stumbled out again, now clear-eyed but yawning and tucking in his rumpled shirt. 

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

_You don’t have to be a man to fight for freedom. All you have to do is be an intelligent human being. –Malcolm X_

Chapter 3: A Note Sealed with Red Wax 

Kagome had just finished dressing for the day when her maid entered with a note sealed in red wax. Her shock was mirrored by Isabella as she took the paper. “That was quick,” she murmured softly, hardly believing at the Prince’s prompt reply. “Do not inform anyone I am exchanging notes with the Prince, Isabella. It’s nothing intimate and I do not want to be part of the rumor mill.” 

Isabella bowed, dimpling. “I know, my Lady. I have been with you since you came of age, five years ago.” 

The black-haired miko smiled, eyes twinkling. “Yes, dear. Please, inform me when Rin and Kikyou wake. Classes have been cancelled today and we really must begin to answer the mail we’ve let pile up.” 

Isabella bowed and disappeared in a swirl of fog, eyes glinting silver-gray with a small bit of power. Her mistress seated herself at her desk- imported mahogany from the mainland, the last gift she had received from her father. She deftly opened the letter, pulse quickening with excitement. 

The Prince was writing to her! 

Her excitement quickly faded to anger and irritation as she read his words. Contrary to his belief, freedom was a commodity in short supply in many ways. Of course, he would never find himself in such a situation; but, his ignorance of reality was fundamentally irritating. His words made him seem like so many other males who gave no thought to the predicaments of others. 

She must have hoped he was different to be so disappointed now. Sighing, she pulled out a piece of parchment and lit a few more candles with a handy match so that she could see better. The firelight was only so helpful with the curtains drawn to keep out the cold. 

_-My Prince,_

_Please understand that freedom is only truly and completely available to certain members of the populace. For example, I am training to hone my talents as a healer; but, I will never be able to use them to their full capability because I can not join the Healer’s Temple. In the present time, I would still fight for freedom. Having reiterated my opinion, I feel compelled to ask: which of the three would you fight for? Freedom? Family? Love?_

_–K. Higurashi –_

“Isabella, darling!” she called out, melting her lavender wax over a small flame. She folded the note and stamped the wax before it cooled, blowing on it to harden it more quickly. “Please, take this to the Prince.” 

Once her maid had disappeared again, Kagome reached into her drawer and pulled out her letters from home and the other Ladies of the Court. To her amusement, there was a letter from Miroku in the beginning of the pile. 

She would respond to that one first and have it sent to him- in the neighboring wing of the same building. Then, came the letters of business she had to address as the Heir of Foreta. 

“Kagome,” her twin’s voice cooed in her ear, arms twining around her shoulders in a heartfelt hug. “We should be able to play a game with Miroku-nee-san today.” 

Kagome smiled. “Perhaps after I finish these letters. Would you care to help with a few of the artisans? I know you enjoy talking to a few of them.” 

“Of course, dearest sister.” Kikyou pulled a chair closer and sat down, sharing the desk with her sister. Her hair was unbound this morning and she was still in her emerald dressing gown. “So… what do you think of Prince Inuyasha?” 

Kagome giggled. “The better question is: what do you think of Prince Inuyasha, darling sister?” 

~*~ 

Sesshoumaru looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his coat and tucking away the one particular strand of hair that always fell into his eyes. 

“You have a note, my Lord.” Shippou bounced up to him merrily; wide awake and hyper from the coffee he had been allowed to have that morning. His tone was teasing. “It’s from your _lady_ friend.” 

Sesshoumaru glared. “She is _not_ a lady friend, Shippou. If someone over hears you saying something like that, there will be rumors started. You know I hate being part of rumors.” 

The little kitsune chortled. “You’re the Prince. Everyone talks about you all the time!” 

“Don’t remind me.” He took the note and lifted a hand, heading for the desk by the window. “I won’t be available until after the noon day meal for activities. I have to take care of some reports I brought with me. Please, inform Naraku, Miroku and Inuyasha. Schedule what you will for later, Shippou. Until then, you have free time.” 

He grabbed an extra throw on his way to the desk, knowing it would be cooler by the window despite the drawn curtains. He loved the quiet stillness of winter, cocooning oneself in the warmth of a bunch of blankets, reading by candle light to wake up to a landscape of white; however, during certain times it was quite tedious. He liked being warm and winter in the West was icy. 

Ah, well. Such was life. He pulled out his reports, glanced at the cover of the folder and set them aside. His letter opener slid under the scented wax and he paused a moment to breathe in the faint lavender aroma- there was definite potential for a new fad. Smiling, he opened the page (still short, much to his consternation) and read. 

His smile faded, thoughts turning her words over in his mind. It was disconcerting to think that not everyone in his lands was free to do as they wished. His youkai heart gnashed its teeth at the very concept of chains for either himself or his people. In his opinion, laws were required to protect the population from chaos, but freedom was a basic right that was inherent to life. Laws should protect, not take away basic rights. 

He frowned at the blank piece of parchment he had pulled out, feeling as if he had personally done Lady Kagome wrong despite not having written the laws himself. The relationship between court and the guilds was tenuous and occasionally explosive. As the Heir he may be able to use leverage to pass a bill allowing all Healers to use their talents to their full abilities; but, such a thing would take time and it was unlikely his father would allow him the diversion. 

His frown deepened. At the very least her words required research into the circumstances of his people. If he could change things for the better, he was honor-bound to try. Now though, he had to formulate a response. 

_-Lady Kagome,_

_I confess to having never heard such an opinion as yours before and can promise to at least look into the discrepancies of what I believe to be a fundamental right. The Healer’s Temple has many rules in place with good reason, I am sure; although it is strange to think that you would not be afforded the ability to use such a talent whenever you desire. In response to your question: I would fight for all three, equally. Freedom, family and love are the tenets of life. Would you not agree?_

_– S. Taisho –_

“Shippou.” The kitsune appeared with a flare of ostentatious sparkles that had his Master Knight rolling his eyes as he stamped his crest into the red wax. “Take this to Lady Kagome, please.” 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

_I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels. Life’s a bitch. You’ve got to go out and kick ass. –Maya Angelou_

Chapter 4: 

Kikyou’s eyebrow rose as Isabella handed the red-sealed parchment to her twin. “What’s that? Whose crest is it?” 

Kagome raised wide eyes to her sister, a slight blush forming on the upper slant of her cheek bones. She was the very image of a guilty party, her reaction astonishing to her sister. Her voice came out as a squeak. “No one important.” 

“No one?” Isabella giggled before disappearing quickly under Kagome’s reproving glare. 

“No one?” Kikyou echoed her twin’s maid, hands crossing and leaning back in her chair to await an answer. 

Kagome sighed, blue eyes beginning to twinkle. She looked down at the note in her hands, surprise on her face. “Prince Sesshoumaru seems to believe something I said yesterday was interesting.” 

Kikyou’s jaw dropped. “ _Prince Sesshoumaru_ is writing to you?!” 

Her twin nodded and then laughed when Kikyou shrieked happily. The shriek was quickly followed by hugs and twirling dream scenarios about castles and flowers and babies with silver hair and blue eyes. They would have such cute children! 

“It doesn’t mean anything! _It doesn’t!_ ” Kagome laughed caught up in her sister’s frivolity. “Perhaps one day, but not now. Not yet. Please, don’t tell anyone, my dear one.” 

Kikyou smiled, calming. “Oh, dear one. Of course you would think the Prince wouldn’t mean anything by sending you notes. He doesn’t send any young lady notes, but he has sent you one; surely, this means nothing.” 

Her sister shook her head, raven hair sliding over her shoulders with the movement. Her back was straight as she flicked back the window to watch the snow and wind, the happiness ran from her eyes like rain and made her sister wince. “Kikyou, to dream would be foolish. You know we are not given the liberty to choose such things ourselves. It is up to our parents.” 

Kikyou’s shoulders curved inwards upon seeing her sister’s sadness. She was the only one who knew the depth of Kagome’s heart, her yearning to be more than her station required, forced her to be. She knew that the power in her blood, that ran like electricity through her veins when she healed and trained, ran in Kagome’s as well. Both of them were meant for more than they were born to. 

As the Heiress of Foreta, Kagome felt the soft chains of their station more than Kikyou did and for that she could only be grateful. If she had to smile and nod during meetings with the insipid, philistine morons of the Healer’s Temple, she would have gone on a murderous rampage by now. 

The Headmistress had said they were good girls and they while they were well-mannered, their souls were wild. They burned with a desire for more, far, far more than they were allowed. 

Her sister’s eyes were turning dark and depressed, the coal burning like turquoise in her far away gaze. She brought Kagome back with an attempt at lightness. “I would love to see Kagura’s face if she finds out you are exchanging notes with the Prince she seeks.” 

Kagome’s narrowed eyes held glimmers of laughter when she turned away from the blizzard. “No.” 

Kikyou laughed. “Don’t you want the drama though?” 

“No.” She opened the seal, wax crumbling to the carpet. “Go finish your letters.” 

Ignoring her elder twin, Kikyou stepped closer and read from the note as well, chin on Kagome’s shoulder. She lifted surprised eyes to Kagome when finished, watching in silence as Kagome moved to answer. Her sister’s conversation with the Prince was certainly unconventional, bordering on indecent with the talk against the laws of the Healer’s Temple. It was shocking to find that Kagome had voiced such private thoughts to the Prince- thoughts previously shared only with her twin. It was just as shocking if not more so to read the Prince’s desire to know more about the situation. It almost seemed as if he was willing to research the matter, to possibly petition the Healer’s Temple if he found it a worthy cause. 

The Prince’s support in such a petition would be instrumental in changing the rules that forbade Ladies of the Western Court from healing anyone not of noble blood. Even then, Palace Healers were called on first and foremost. It was definitely strange to have a lady “dirty her hands” with such an endeavor as healing. That mentality chafed almost as much as the Temple rules and Kagome had ranted about it for a good hour when Miroku had gotten injured once. She had knelt to heal him and had been pulled away by their Aunt, Miroku’s mother, so that the Palace Healer would have space to work when he arrived- ten minutes later, while their cousin bled on the ground. 

The rules were ridiculous and the mentality that had sprung from their existence even more ridiculous. If anyone could change the rules of their world, the constraints of society on lady healers, it was her beloved and brave sister. 

Quietly, while Kagome put quill to parchment, Kikyou joined her and continued working. She watched her blue-eyed twin surreptitiously, pleased at the small, unconscious smile that tugged at her sister’s mouth. 

~*~ 

Sesshoumaru stood and stretched, his back popping in the silence of his room. Shippou cart wheeled into the room, flipping into the air, tail flapping. With a flourish, he landed on his knight master’s table and bowed, holding a lavender-scented note above his head. “My lord, for you.” 

Sesshoumaru smiled at his incorrigible twelve-year old squire. The kid was both capable and adorable, though much too young to be a true squire. As the last of his line, Sesshoumaru and his father had been inclined to let him join the training program early as a page. They had not been expecting the miniscule kitsune to exceed their expectations; but he had, and had thusly ended up as Sesshoumaru’s squire. The small red-head had kept the coveted position of Prince’s Squire with his wit and intelligence, despite the youth that made it difficult for him to be truly serious all the time. Then again, Sesshoumaru cherished his little companion for his fighting spirit, had come to look upon the little kit as a brother. Life with a more experienced squire would be boring even if it meant not having to take care of details he normally shouldn’t have to- like background reports. “Thank you, Shippou. Do you have a schedule prepared?” 

“Yes, sir. It’s here.” He tapped a paw on an unopened folder. “You have a gaming appointment with Lady Kagura- back gammon. Then, an invitation to watch the Sapphire Quartet later in the afternoon. Dinner will be with everyone in the Great Hall. You will be dining at the Head Mistress’ table. Lady Kagome will be at the table as well- she should be placed near you. After dinner, the ladies will be retiring to the library to read. Lady Rin has requested that you read to the younger ladies this evening. I told her you would decide later.” 

Sesshoumaru nodded and ruffled Shippou’s hair, noting the widening of his grin. “Well done, Ship. You may have the rest of the day to do as you wish. No tricks on anyone important though.” 

Shippou grinned, turning and skipping off. “I won’t get caught, my Lord!” 

Sesshoumaru waited until the door was closed before lifting the letter to his nose. His eyes closed, appreciative of the feminine scent. Moments later, he was sitting on the window seat, the light of the falling snow muting the colors of his room and sifting over the ink of her words. 

_-My Prince,_

_Freedom, family and love are important to be sure; but, you are missing another tenet: happiness. Or perhaps happiness is the goal the other three bring within reach. What do you think?_

_Additionally, it is heartening to have read your willingness to look at my opinion as a note of intrigue. I have found that my talent is useful for others of my circle; but, that most do not believe it should be used elsewise. To be sound of mind and body is a sense of freedom; thus, a healer should assist in attaining such a state whenever possible. The previous statement is part of the oath taken by the healers of the Temple. It is a statement I completely agree with._

_The wax is a novelty created by one of our artisans. If you would prefer another scent, please let me know. –K. Higurashi –_

He held the small red wax pillar to his nose, pleased to find the scent of cedar wood. Involuntarily, he smiled and moved to his desk once more. 

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

_Silence kills the revolution. –Graffiti_

Chapter 5: A Few Questions 

“Kagome-nii-san!” Rin ran into the room excitedly, eyes shining and skirts trailing with her speed. “Guess what?” 

Kagome looked up from her work, papers strewn about her desk, candles burned low from much earlier in the day. Her sapphire woolen gown was draped around the legs of the chair, mixing with the folds of the scarlet throw she was using to keep warm. One of her hands was hidden in a mink arm warmer, the other holding up a piece of parchment to the glow of the blizzard and the dying fire. At her throat twinkled a diamond star, her name day gift from their mother. 

To her youngest sister, she looked beautiful and day dreams filled her eyes with hero worship. “Sesshoumaru-sama will read to us later this evening!” 

Kagome smiled distractedly before returning to her financial reports. “That is wonderful, dear one. Please, excuse me. I really must finish this before the Sapphire Quartet performance later.” 

Rin pouted. “Kagome-nii-san, the Quartet is playing in a few moments. Come on! We will be late. I have heard that all of the Lords will be there.” 

Surprised at the time, Kagome rose and draped the throw over the back of her chair. A quick check in the mirror, tucking in a few wayward strands of her hair, a touch of eyeliner to darken the corners of her eyes, and she was ready to go. Rin took her hand, beaming and Kagome couldn’t help but hug her close. “Have you had a good day, dear one?” 

Isabella chose that moment to fade in to the room. She handed Kagome the note with a twinkle in her eye. Rin groaned. “Another letter, nii-san? Shall I wait outside?” 

Kagome shook her head and put the letter down. “I shall get to it later, love. Let’s go. Kikyou is playing today!” 

“Yes! Naraku-sama says that he is looking forward to seeing her play the cello. He played chess with her today though she requested a game from Inuyasha-sama. He played a game of cards with Kaguya-san.” Rin brimmed with vitality as she walked along with her elder sister, filled with gossip from the day’s events. “Sesshoumaru-sama played back-gammon with Kagura-san; but, he spent most of his day as you did- attending to business. Shippou-san told me.” 

Kagome hummed as they entered the main concert hall, gaze flitting about the room and landing on long silver hair and broad shoulders. He turned and she looked at the stage where the curtains were drawn, hoping she hadn’t blushed. “Shippou is Sesshoumaru-sama’s squire, correct?” 

“Yes.” Rin squealed and waved. “Sesshoumaru-sama is looking our way, nii-san!” 

Kagome shifted and met the Prince’s gold eyes, ignoring the electric zing that shot down her spine. She curtsied, smiling. 

To her pleasure, he smiled and nodded back. At his side, his brother raised an eyebrow before Kaguya said something and drew their attention once more. Shaking her head at her racing pulse, she patted Rin’s back. “Go sit with your friends, Rin. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Rin nodded, curtsied and practically danced off, much to her sister’s amusement. 

“Kagome-sama, would you sit with me for the duration of the concert?” A cool, low voice next to her ear made her whirl around. Unbeknownst to her the vibrancy of her dress drew the Prince’s attention once more. His eyes narrowed when he saw his best friend, the Lord of Makai, speaking with his recent pen-pal. 

“I would be honored, Lord Naraku.” Kagome smiled at him and took the arm he offered. “Rin tells me you played a game with my sister earlier this afternoon.” 

His chuckle was as charming as the flash of warmth in his garnet eyes. Dark curls gave him a mysterious aura. “I find your sister to be an engaging companion. I look forward to seeing her play the cello this evening.” 

To her surprised delight, his squire had reserved two front-row seats for them. While he spoke quietly with the young man, she observed him beneath her lashes, hoping his interest in her sister was genuine. 

He would make a good match for Kikyou from what she had heard… although, that would mean having Kagura as a sister-in-law. Kikyou may not like that. 

The curtains drew back and ladies dressed in filmy sapphire began to play, filling the air with a haunting, heartfelt melody. The audience fell silent and all of Kagome’s thoughts fell to the wayside. 

~*~ 

She walked into her room, releasing a huge yawn when the door closed behind her. The dinner had been pleasant enough, having been assigned Lord Hiten for her dinner partner. He was a little shy but attentive and witty. They had both been entertained by Lady Yura’s attempts to touch Inuyasha-sama’s hair that evening. 

She hadn’t allowed her gaze to wander to Sesshoumaru-sama at all, afraid of blushing and showing her interest. After all, their notes were simply for conversation’s sake and they didn’t mean anything more. To think otherwise was foolish. 

Life was unfair and dreaming was best left to sleep. 

Still, she lifted the letter delicately and smiled when she realized he’d used her gift to seal it. The scent of cedar wood was very masculine and it suited him. She did, however, want to find something that suited him better. Perhaps a future name day gift? 

_-Lady Kagome,_

_Happiness is easily attainable and easily lost; however, it is a matter of circumstance. Its loss must be felt to understand its value. While freedom, family and love are required for an individual to live, happiness is only desired. In this, I think happiness is something we strive for but that we can live without. People can not survive without freedom and family. Without love- something that comes in many forms, we surely wilt. Do you think love of another person is required for happiness?_

_The Healer’s Temple has long been honored for their belief in attending to any and all that need their aid. It is gratifying to know that you feel the same- even if you believe you can not act the same. Perhaps your background in the subject can assist me with a few questions I have._

_As you know, our dragons have gone for centuries without bearing new young. They are nigh unto immortal and so we have not lost them; but, this is a pressing issue and one that has remained unsolved despite all attempts to rectify it. Any pregnancy is closely monitored by the Healer’s Temple; but, unfortunately after about the second stage of development, the last three pregnancies have gone into early labor. All dragonets have been lost for five centuries. The pregnancies are unstable and as such we must have a healer monitoring and assisting the female at all times. I am beginning to believe that the pregnancies become unstable because of an excess of male energy. I do not have a good grasp of the healing arts and as such must ask if this opinion is worth bringing up to the Dragon Healers._

_It has recently come to my attention that one of the younger dragons may be coming into a heat cycle soon. We will be trying to breed her with my stallion. I will send you previous and future notes for review. A fresh set of eyes would be much appreciated with this problem._

_Finally, thank you for the gift. It is a much appreciated novelty. Cedar wood is one of my favorite scents. What is yours? And your favorite color?_

_-S. Taisho –_

Kagome yawned once more. Ignoring her lethargy, she lit two more candles and reached for her quill as Isabella began to turn down her bed and lay out her sleeping garments.


	6. Chapter 6

_The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. –Lao Tzu_

Chapter 6: Ink, Still Wet 

Sesshoumaru woke to bouncing, his mind still in dreams. With an irritated growl, he tossed his kitsune squire onto the chaise. He heard the thump, the oomph, and burrowed back into his quilts with a half-formed smirk. 

“You have a letter, milord! A letter from your lady friend!” The bouncer reappeared, leaping onto his master’s back. He was promptly returned to the chaise, the letter plucked from his grasp. Secretly, he wondered at his master’s dexterity when half-asleep. “Shall I light some candles? It’s still snowing. We’re going to be here for at least a week more, my Lord.” 

Sesshoumaru grunted. Shippou took it to mean an affirmative and bustled around the room with a long match, blowing on the end to light it with a bit of foxfire. A shuffle in the blankets revealed his master’s face and tousled hair. “Out, kitsune. You have the day off so long as you got the information I requested.” 

“I did! It is on the table!” Shippou turned and was gone. “Bye bye!” 

Sesshoumaru shook his head at the little guy’s antics and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, breathing deeply as he picked up the paper on his bedside table. He was getting addicted to the lavender scent of her letters. Yawning, he broke the seal and pulled another pillow beneath his head so he could read it comfortably. 

_-My Prince,_

_Firstly, in regards to the dragons, a good assessment would require the notes of the previous attempts. I can say that female energy is required to ease the power drain of all other types of pregnancies. It is more common for females to seek the comfort of other females for both childbirth and childrearing. Female energy is being drained from the mother into the child and that loss of energy may be what is destabilizing the process. This is instinctively adjusted by the presence of mothers and sisters in the wild and elsewhere. I know that female veterinarians are desired to be available for births. I’m not sure if female veterinarians are also asked to tend the dragons. I have only heard of the Dragon Healers- all of which are male members of the Temple, tending them. Personally, I believe yours is a valid question to ask and explore. You honor me in asking my counsel. Thank you, my Lord._

_In response to your first question, I agree with much of what you have said. Happiness is not required to live; but, without experiencing it I do not believe we can truly live. Joy and happiness are what give us strength in times when we must go without. In this it is reminiscent of love. Happiness is to experience love in some way and like love, comes in many forms. Having recently come from the Sapphire Quartet concert, I am not sure if love of another person is required for happiness. My sister is in true bliss when she plays one of her favorite pieces- she enters a place where even I, her twin, can not follow. It is a love that separates her from the world and grants her a happiness only other musicians can find. Having said that, I do not think I have ever seen anyone happier than when they were in love with another person. Their joy is tangible (occasionally uncomfortable for those around them) and can be seen by the whole world. My conclusion can only be that love is necessary for true happiness and that it can be achieved through a myriad of ways- the best being the love of another person. Do you agree?_

_I am glad you like the scented wax. Please, inform me when you need more. My favorite scent is lavender although I like our ocean scent as well. My favorite color is burgundy, the color of wine in shadows. What’s yours?_

_-K. Higurashi –_

Sesshoumaru smiled, pleased with her response to his dragon questions. She hadn’t made anything up just to get in his good graces and he appreciated that more than anything else. His dragons were very important to him. He had a hand in taming almost all of the dragons that had come of age in recent years since they aged much more slowly than most beings on the planet. Still, despite their longevity, they were slowly dying out around the world and no one knew why. 

It would be a great feat to discern the reason and to find a way to save them. Honor would be brought to the West. More than that, they would have found a way to save a great and noble species. 

He should have guessed that her favorite scent was lavender. She had worn a perfume with a trace of it yesterday evening at dinner. He had gotten a whiff when he had walked past her to his seat by the Headmistress. The lavender had been blended with rain and he suspected that beneath the perfume, her natural scent would be utterly feminine and intriguing, mixing seamlessly with her perfume. 

He would not have guessed that a young lady with such a sterling reputation would like such a risqué color. It was both royal and illicit, the stuff which one daydreamed their sheets were woven of. Absently, he wondered how she would look with a trace of shadowed scarlet over her skin. 

Lovely, to be sure… especially with those dark blue eyes and long black lashes. 

He rose before he got lost in an imaginary happenstance that would lead to a cold bath. Such things were best left to those who could afford to let their hearts run away with them. He was the Prince and his mating would be political, and later, if he was lucky, one of love. It was highly unlikely that he would find love before his mating and he didn’t want to. It would complicate his already complicated life… though it would be a far more pleasing milestone if he could mate whoever he desired. 

Lady Kagome’s back ground, lineage and beauty were all favorable for candidacy as a possible bride. He shook his head once. It was foolish to let his thoughts roam down that road. The choice was up to their parents. 

He placed the letter on his desk, absently ringing for a servant to draw him a bath in the adjacent bathing room. The scent of lavender was clearly getting to his head. 

“A bath, please.” The servant bowed and left to do as requested. It would be another few minutes at least. 

Heaving a silent sigh at himself- he really shouldn’t be doing this (it would give her the wrong idea), he sat and lit a few candles. His ink was still wet from the day before. 

~*~


	7. Social Constraints

_We reach with our hands,_   
_Brush away the clouds and pierce the sky_   
_To grab the moon and Mars_   
_But we still can’t reach the truth._   
_-Tite Kubo_

Chapter 7: Social Constraints 

Kagome awoke to a smiling, mischievous Isabella. “Good morning, my Lady. I took the liberty of retrieving something for you earlier today. Classes are cancelled for the duration of the storm due to our unexpected guests. Prince Sesshoumaru has agreed to a chess match in the library after the noon day meal. After your match, Miroku-sama desires tea with his cousins.” 

“Mmmkay.” Kagome yawned, blinked languidly and turned away. “Later.” 

“Prince Sesshoumaru wrote to you first thing this morning, my Lady. I think you should write back. It will break the tedium of the business he is working on now.” Isabella laughed when her mistress shot up in bed at her words. She held up an emerald, embroidered velvet robe. “Your dressing gown?” 

Kagome allowed her maid to brush her hair while she read, unable to wait even a few moments longer. Really, she knew it was foolish but her heart beat in her throat when she saw the letter with his seal on it. 

_-Lady Kagome,_

_Thank you for your advice on the dragon pregnancies. You have given me much to think on. I look forward to hearing more. I will send the notes as soon as I return to the Capitol. They are currently in the Archives and are thusly unavailable for delivery at this time. It is astonishing that the blizzard still shows no signs of slowing down. I have heard there are many ladies here who are unhappy with this occurrence because they have an aversion to snow. I myself enjoy the colder months. There is a type of rugged quiet found in mountains and forests covered in white that can not be experienced during any other season._

_Dragons, despite being creatures of flame and smoke, enjoy the cold as well. I suppose it feels good to breathe in what opposes your very nature, to challenge the air as they do during flight and in life. My steed, Xanthos, will spiral up and down mountains for nothing more than the glory of feeling the icy winds that shoot around and over the rocky crags. His roar becomes wild during those rides and he often forgets himself and tries to rise beyond the skies to the sun or the moon._

_As for love and happiness, I somewhat agree. Happiness can not be felt without having first felt love; however, I do not believe they are the same. One is not the form of another but a compatriot. I do agree that love is necessary for true happiness to be felt. The best way is in the eyes and arms of another person. No matter how beautiful a musical composition, how touching a painting or how descriptive a poem, to be cherished by a living, breathing individual means more than all the other three combined. Love is the purest form of trust and emotion. It shows the strength of someone’s heart- or so my father says. It consumes and purifies individuals so that they can reveal the most valuable of themselves._

_My favorite color is the color of rain clouds, an in-between blue-gray that promises life and fresh water to the lands upon which we reside. There is a story behind the rain- a folk tale from Makai that I particularly enjoy about the taming of the first water dragon. Perhaps you’ve heard of it?_

_-S. Taisho –_

Kagome dismissed Isabella, moving to the window seat in something like a daze, her heart racing. The Prince’s correspondence was intriguing and terrifying. She had followed his lead and lengthened her letters to him; but, this discourse on favorite colors and stories was bordering on flirtation and she had never been one to do such a thing. She knew herself well enough to know that if she fell in love- even accidentally, she would be broken-hearted if her paramour was not selected as her mate. 

Her heart had beat quickly from the first note the Prince had sent her and, of course, it had not stopped. It wouldn’t if they continued along this vein and she would surely but inexorably fall for this person who read and responded to her thoughts so beautifully. 

She should distance herself and shorten the length of the letter. He would understand, she knew. Her hands reached for the quill and ink, the corners of her mouth turned down, sadness and frustration forming a bubble by her heart at the constraints of her noble world. 

~*~ 

Sesshoumaru rose from stretching his muscles, ready for the sparring match he was going to put Shippou through. It would be his warm-up and his squire’s training for the day. Then, he grinned at the thought, he had matches with Naraku and Inuyasha. Both of them had coerced and cajoled until he had been drawn from his studies and reports. He had to agree that this was a much better way to spend the morning hours. 

There were a few spectators in the stands of the indoor training grounds, ladies with wide, excited eyes. It was interesting to find scorch marks and water marks from past matches on the ground. Of course, he knew that the ladies had to train their own innate gifts and powers; but, he had never seen any of them actually use their gifts. It would be interesting to see how they were trained to defend themselves for worst-case scenarios when their male counterparts were absent. He glanced around the arena, noting that the other young Lords were still getting limber. 

Much to his amusement, Shippou was preening for the young Lady Rin. He couldn’t blame the boy- the girl was charming and smart with a wide, disarming smile. She was also the only young Lady here of his social class and age. 

He supposed he could go easy on the boy today… not that it would matter with those stars shining in her eyes. She would probably want to nurse any of the wounds he inflicted on his squire, cooing the whole time like a little bird. He watched their flirtation a moment longer before huffing and turning away, his braid swishing loosely between his shoulder blades, thoughts wandering to Lady Rin’s eldest sister. 

He was quite sure there would be a letter waiting for him when he was finished with his matches the morning. He was also quite sure he shouldn’t be as interested to read said letter as he was. 

So, he changed the course of his thoughts and took a stance in one of the training circles marked on the floor. “Come, Shippou. On guard.” 

The kitsune flipped over, pulling out his botan with a florid extravagance that rubbed Sesshoumaru the wrong way. The fighting arts were not for play acting... even if a pretty girl was watching. 

With a flick of his wrist he attacked, smacking Shippou’s wrist. “Hand up.” 

Shippou adjusted and countered as he had been taught. Sesshoumaru pressed again. “Forward. Back. Butterfly.” 

The butterfly cut was poorly executed for the height of his opponent and he forced the little kitsune to do it again and again until he had it right. Behind him, Naraku and Inuyasha struck up a friendly match, followed by the Thunder Brothers and the cheering from the young ladies eventually grew. 

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

_A mighty flame followeth a tiny spark. –Dante Alighieri ___

____

Chapter 8: A Bit of Advice 

Kagome smiled when she walked into the stadium, easily finding her little sisters near the front, watching a dark-haired male and one of the Princes face off. Luckily, they had saved her a seat. To her surprise, she caught Prince Sesshoumaru’s eye when she looked up to watch the match. He didn’t acknowledge her, didn’t even see her. 

His look was blank, calculating. His eyes cold and watchful of Lord Naraku’s every move. A strand of silver hair was waving in front of his face, adding a strange sensuality to the image of him as a lethal predator. He reminded her more of a tiger in that moment than a dog. So beautiful and utterly dangerous she couldn’t have torn her gaze away if she had tried. 

Suddenly, he moved, pressing a series of attacks at Lord Naraku. The attacks were swiftly countered. They moved at quicksilver speed, sword strikes appearing as little more than silver gleams and echoing sounds when suddenly a hint of red appeared. Then, another. And another. 

They broke and Kagome was able to see two marks on Lord Naraku. One on his wrist, one on his thigh very close to the femoral artery but not deep enough to be life-threatening. Prince Sesshoumaru’s forearm bled close to his elbow, also not dangerous. After all this was merely a sparring match and all young knights were trained to have full control of their blades. There were not many accidental or life-threatening wounds delivered in the arenas of the West. 

Nonetheless, the ladies around her gasped theatrically at the sight of blood, whimpering and tensing with fear. Kagome barely refrained from rolling her eyes. It was clear that had they been serious, at least one of them would have had a mortal wound by now. The two fighters’ skill with the sword was legendary- Sesshoumaru-sama’s in particular. 

There was another flash of silver and a red gleam glowed from Naraku-sama’s neck. Sesshoumaru-sama had him at sword point, the other male’s weapon angled to attack but not close to being in range. 

Kagome rose and cheered as the two bowed to each other, then to the stands. She smiled warmly at the Prince when he caught her eye again before glancing at Kikyou. Her twin was leaning over the railing, speaking softly to Naraku-sama with Rin by her side. 

“Lady Kagome,” the Prince had come up to the railing as well and she was compelled to walk forward and speak to him. She could feel Kagura’s narrow-eyed gaze on her. 

She curtsied before him. “Well done, Prince Sesshoumaru. I congratulate you on your victory.” 

He smiled and her heart stilled at the sight. His eyes glowed and his whole face lightened. “Thank you. I must warn you though that I am equally adept at chess. Are you afraid?” 

Her spine straightened and her smile curled up. “Not at all, my Lord. If I am not equally adept at the game than it will be a good learning experience.” 

“Touché, my Lady. We will see who learns from whom later this afternoon.” They both shifted apart as the Headmistress came closer to congratulate the Prince. She curtsied once more, ignored Kagura’s ire, Kikyou’s knowing smile and began to walk away. Rin trailed after her, chatting about the matches she had missed. If she had cared to look behind her, she would have seen her twin wave at Kagura mockingly. 

~*~ 

The young Heir to the West rubbed a towel over his scalp as walked back into his room, shivering at the coolness sliding down his spine. Winter was beautiful but why did it have to be so cold? The fire in the grate was burning cheerfully and the heating spells kept the room relatively warm; but, the cold always seeped in somehow at random intervals. It was more apparent in the hallways; but, it happened in the rooms as well. 

For now he walked to his desk, lifting the parchment he had seen when he had returned from his sparring matches. To his pleasure, he opened the scented wax to two pages instead of just one. 

_-Prince Sesshoumaru,_

___Again, you honor me with your willingness to share such important information as the details of the dragon pregnancies. I confess it is an intriguing topic and I very much look forward to assisting in any way that I can. The more I think about it, the more I believe you may be correct. The drain in female energy that comes with the development of the child in the womb can not be replaced by masculine energy alone. It would unbalance the fetus. Both parents are needed to raise a child properly and perhaps this process is much more sensitive in dragons than previously thought. Perhaps the balance of energy is needed during development as well. These thoughts would be better teased out with more information; but, they are worth contemplating none-the-less, I think._ _ _

____I am afraid I shall have to shock you with the knowledge that I have only read and learned about dragons. I have seen them as specks in the sky and have heard their roars through the corridors of the castle; but, I have never seen one up close. They are very rare now and closely guarded by the Kings of the four lands, only seen during festivals. As the Heiress of Foreta I am usually attending festivities in our Province and not at the Capitol like my younger sisters when the young knights ride their dragons in the parade. Knowing this, would you still like my counsel on dragon pregnancies?_ _ _ _

____I have; however, heard the Taming of the First Water Dragon many times. It is a good story and I remember thinking that the wizard had a very strange fashion sense. An orange and purple-blue robe is outlandish- even for a story. My favorite folk tales were always about the mermaids and their worlds beneath the sea. I particularly enjoyed the tale of Nimue and her journey to the Kraken’s lair to retrieve the forgotten sword of King Arthur. There is a strangely surreal sense to all of those stories, a fantastic set of circumstances that allows the imagination to drift into unknown, magical waters. For certain, they are a pleasant diversion from letters of business and law._ _ _ _

____I find myself in a difficult position and if you have time, a bit of advice would be most helpful. My father allows me to take part in the Judiciary Council of Foreta in his stead. Recently, it has come to my attention that a dispute between two fishermen that had already been settled has arisen twice more. Neither is willing to uphold their part of the compromise; but, they are the only caregivers of their families and as such I am reluctant to throw them in jail. They must suffer some disciplinary action though I am not sure what will work. Do you have any suggestions?_ _ _ _

____-K. Higurashi –_ _ _ _

___Ignoring the coolness of his hair, he immediately sat at his desk, pleased to see that Shippou had kept the writing set out._ _ _

___~*~_ _ _


	9. Chapter 9

What’s madness but nobility of soul 

at odds with circumstance? The day’s on fire! 

I know the purity of pure despair, 

My shadow pinned against a sweating wall. 

That place among the rockso is it a cave, 

Or winding path? The edge is what I have. 

-Theodore Roethke 

Chapter 9: 

The breath she took before entering the library was deep and controlled. She was quite determined to keep her pulse steady and her nerves away from anything remotely resembling nervousness. She was the Heir to Foreta Province of the Western Lands and she was not going to get so excited that she grew light-headed. She was _not_. So thinking, she nodded at Isabella to open the door, studiously ignoring her maids’ knowing smile. 

Headmistress Amoru was waiting with Prince Sesshoumaru in the circular center of the library, framed by towers of books glowing dimly in the light of the candles and the fading storm. The Prince was silver-gold and shadow, almost glowing in the dusty, ethereal quiet, the center piece of the scene. Next to him the Headmistress looked very small and Kagome had to wonder if everyone looked so insignificant standing next to such a commanding presence. 

The blue-eyed miko, her hair brushed to a gleam, smiled and curtsied at the two waiting for her. Isabella mimicked her movements from behind, her curtsy a shade deeper than that of her mistress. 

"A cloak, Kagome-chan?" The Headmistress' voice was amused as she rose, the half-pinned even fall of her hair drifting over her shoulder. 

Surprised, but not showing it- apparently the Headmistress was not aware of the need for cloaks, she responded easily while wondering what the Prince had planned besides their chess game. "Of course, Headmistress. You know how easily I get cold. Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"Good afternoon, Lady Higurashi," he murmured. "I have found a nice table in the corner behind the history shelves for our chess game. If Lady Amoru permits, perhaps we can retire there within hearing and scent range so that she may finish her other work?" Lady Amoru beamed at the Prince and patted his cheek, the gesture a familiar one as his aunt. "I will be in my office off the second floor balcony, doing some paper work, children. Enjoy your game." 

They both smiled politely, privately rolling their eyes at the absolute need for chastity in the Court. Kagome curtsied when the Headmistress turned to leave, doubly surprised that they were allowed such liberty as they were given. It was not common for the adult escort to leave young ones- especially those just coming into their powers and instincts unaccompanied. In her own way, Lady Amoru was giving the pair of them a compliment for being so accomplished at controlling their more elemental natures. 

"Come, Lady Kagome." the Prince offered her his arm, successfully breaking into her thoughts and smiling very slightly- just the curve of the corners of his mouth; but, then she had never seen his smile grow more than that. He did not emote as much as his younger brother and was very reserved and polite in public. 

His circles were both larger and smaller than Prince Inuyasha's as well. He knew more people but few people knew him well. 

She wondered if she would get to know him better through their letters. What a thought! She opened her mouth to thank him for his advice but then caught sight of the colorful petticoats of some students behind the bookshelves and remembered the Headmistress only a floor above. They would all be able to hear her words and she didn't want to let anyone else know about their letters just yet. Instead she began a conversation on a more neutral topic since he seemed content to remain silent. "The storm finally seems to be slowing down. Some of the girls are already planning sleigh rides. Will you be here long enough to enjoy the festivities?" 

He shrugged one shoulder as he pulled out their seats and took her cloak from Isabella, gesturing her hand maid away with a nod. The Prince’s eyes were gleaming gold in the dusk of the lightly-falling snow and his hair had been braided, a few strands falling over his cheekbones to frame his face, his mouth. 

He held up a hand when Kagome moved to sit, eyes beginning to glimmer with stirrings of his line's legendary power. Fascinated, Kagome watched as poisonous green lightening shot out to the edge of his irises from his pupil, jagged and violent as a spell wove around the area they were in. Her skin shivered with the touch of his power, with the restraint she could barely sense so great was his control. 

His aura settled into the area of his seat, a quiet baritone murmur coming to her ears even though his mouth wasn't moving. To anyone who could not see him but could feel and hear him- like the Headmistress, it would seem like he was still in his seat. 

She gave him a wary look, instantly catching on to his deception. "What is this for, my Lord?" 

"You have never seen a dragon, correct?" The smile was back, curving higher up than the previous one and momentarily stunning her. She blinked and he leaned against his chair, waiting for her to decide to be adventurous. He hoped she would, having quite enjoyed watching the wonder in her eyes. He could feel the warmth of her from when she had leaned in unconsciously to watch his small display and to his pleasure, she smelled like lavender and rain and something uniquely effeminate. Her own scent, beneath the light perfume, was warm, kind and just a touch spicy. 

Her blue eyes-an intriguing oceanic shade that shifted in the candle light like waves at the prow of a boat, widened with delight at his words. She smiled widely before closing her eyes and mimicking his spells. Her aura settled into her seat and the quiet, higher note of her voice joined his. Quickly she moved some of the pieces on the chess board, adding an element to their deception. 

He held out her cloak and placed it over her shoulders before pulling his away from the back of his chair where Shippou had placed it earlier. To his amusement, they had both selected white. It would serve them well on the off chance anyone was looking out a window near the stables. There was still enough snowfall that such a thing was unlikely; but, it was better to be safe than to get caught. Silently, he held out his arm once more, frowning when he realized she had no gloves or hand protection. 

The window gave with a rough push, the sound muffled against the snow that had gathered around it. Banks and banks of the powdery substance had submerged the green lawns and gardens of the Astorian Castle and turned it into a winter wonderland. The eves of trees dripped with crystal glimmers, shades of gray under silver-gray clouds. Quietly, he helped her up and into the snow, lifting her by the waist until his cloud had formed at his feet. 

He used the smallest amount of energy possible to avoid detection by his aunt. His foot closed the window gently and he marked its place on the outside of the building. Silently, his arm around her waist (dear gods, her scent in the cold, bright air was absolutely divine), he sped through the trees into the gloom of shadows that would hide them from prying eyes. 

Following the scent of fire and earth, the scent of pure heat and life, he guided them to the dragon stables, touching down just outside the door. As he did so, he realized the snow was too deep to open the door and picked Kagome up again, noting the acceleration in her heart and the hum in his own veins as her scent began to sink into his clothes. With a bare thought he formed his youki cloud at his feet and lifted them up into the falling snowflakes. 

He drifted through an open window carefully, touching his aura to Xanthos’ before entering lest his dragon steed try and eat him and his lady friend. “Xanthos,” he murmured quietly, pride entering his voice. “Hello, my friend.” 

His dragon, coils of black as deep as the heart of the night, scales that glimmered incandescent gold at the reflection of light, with eyes of amber and pupils of poisonous green, greeted him with a snort and a nudge that would have sent most others flying. Instead he petted through whiskers longer than his arm and ruffled a deceptively-soft mane of red-gold hair, allowing his dragon to coil his body around him. He drew Kagome closer as she watched Xanthos’ eyes warily, awe beginning to override any other instinct she had around his steed’s presence. The heat from the dragon warmed them, the scent of his smoky breath filling their lungs. 

Tentatively, her hand reached out to touch his mane, dragging her fingers through the ruff right down to his scales and scratching a moment. Her giggle when the dragon laid down and rumbled greatly pleased Sesshoumaru. 

He watched as she acquainted herself with the largest dragon to be tamed yet, aware that she didn’t realize that Xanthos usually only answered to him. She was a rare exception to Xanthos’ tolerance for beings smaller in size- the only one except himself and Inuyasha. His steed did not even tolerate their father near him. Maybe it was her scent? He sighed as she scratched Xanthos’ nose and traced his claw. He knew he shouldn’t press their interaction further, but he wanted to and he was the Prince of the West… if he worked it the right way, he might get love before and after his mating. 

The black dragon twitched his wing and her skirt ruffled with the movement, flashing small boots and a trace of white skin. He wondered if she was attracted to him too. 

He drifted closer and put his arm around her waist, glad to see the small blush rise to the bridge of her nose at his proximity. He flexed his arm at her waist and watched her pulse jump in her throat; her fingers lay on his hand gently though she kept her eyes on his dragon. Slightly irritated that she was trying so hard to ignore him, he leaned down, felt the coolness of her soft hair despite the heat of the stables. Her scent filled his head. Lavender. Rain. Lady Kagome Higurashi. 

“Kagome,” he spoke softly in a tone he knew had females looking at him beneath their lashes, “would you care to go for a ride?” 

She glanced up at him, wonder suffusing rain-dark eyes framed in dark lashes and smooth, white skin. A rose bud mouth curved into a smile so beautiful he was momentarily tongue-tied. Her voice was husky from the cold and matched her scent perfectly, reminding him of burgundy sheets, a dream that had been ignored for propriety. “Please?” 

He smiled and drew her closer, snapping his fingers at Xanthos. His dragon bent towards them, angled so that they could climb on easily. Sesshoumaru settled her close enough in front of him that he could feel her through their cloaks. He shifted his own cloak around hers to keep her warm and conjured up the reins and bit on the black dragon. Another touch of magic opened the roof over his dragon’s stall. Muscles bunched beneath them, absolute power thrumming through the air like a song as bright and as shining as a diamond gleaming in a cave. Her breath of excitement fogged the icy air and he curled his arm around her, whipping the reins. 

Xanthos leapt up, up and higher into the prisms of ice, into the clouds and the sky beyond, a rush of ferocious, beautiful air, a snarl of freedom. 

Breathless laughs echoed through the snow, falling into silence as they rose into the gray, colorless snow on the back of a dragon that was as untamable as the wind. 

Screw propriety. 

~*~


End file.
